ONE-SHOT Big Bro
by LibraHuman
Summary: Hermione va a casarse, y empieza a echar de menos un hermano con el que consultar sus dudas pre-boda, alguien que le diga que el camino que ha elegido es el correcto, y le recuerde que está hecha para su prometido. Afortunadamente, tiene justo lo que necesita. [Romiorry]


**BIG BRO**

El sol lucía en el cielo, más grande y brillante que nunca a pesar de que sólo estaba amaneciendo. Era el día más feliz de su vida y sin embargo, sin caber por qué, se encontraba sola, sentada a los pies de su cama, con cierta pesadumbre y un nudo en la boca del estómago que casi no la dejaba respirar.

—Hey —con una delicadeza admirable, le apartaron los rizos castaños de la frente y, como se encontraba cabizbaja, alcanzó a ver unos brillantes zapatos negros y los faldones de una túnica oscura. Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida, mirándola con gesto preocupado y, a pesar de ello, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Harry.

—¿No deberías estarte cambiando? Eres la novia al fin y al cabo —añadió sentándose a su lado y poniéndole delicadamente una mano en la rodilla, dejando que Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, se fijase en su reluciente y casi nuevo anillo de oro.

—¿No deberías estar animando al novio?

—Lo creas o no, lo que necesita ahora es el par de narices de su hermana amenazándole con dejarle sin descendencia si no se viste, se pinta una sonrisa en el rostro y es el alma segura de esto, así que como ella estaba ocupada, me pidió que te echara una mano si podía. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo... —le miró y él asintió, comunicándose perfectamente con una mirada.

—Hermione, lo parezca o no, lo normal es que todos estemos histéricos el día de nuestra boda, excepto las personas con mucho temple que se lo guardan por dentro. Yo estaba nervioso, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, ¿y sabes qué me echó una mano? —Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír—. Mi única hermana vino, me lanzó la túnica a la cara y trató de acomodarme el pelo mientras me recordaba que ningún hombre jamás podría amar a Ginny como yo. Y me casé. Y tú también lo harás.

—Pero... —le miró angustiada—. Siempre estamos de broncas, ¿y si no resistimos? ¿y si descubrimos que no debimos habernos casado tan rápido? ¡Vosotros estuvisteis juntos año y medio más que nosotros y aún así os casasteis hace cuatro meses, esperando mucho!

—¿Le amas?

—Con toda mi alma.

—Entonces ninguna mujer le hará más feliz que tú. Y si algo os diferencia de Ginebra y yo es que vosotros os conocisteis antes, y casi desde el primer instante no queríais estar con nadie más. Yo estuve con Cho, sin embargo, así como Ginny con Dean y... los... demás —añadió frunciendo un poco el ceño con la mirada perdida.

—Pero te esperó un año.

—Por amor. Y por esa misma razón tenemos anillos no como esposas mirándonos severamente para que no besemos a la persona incorrecta, sino como recordatorio de que aunque el día sea lo peor, al final, cuando lleguemos a casa, el otro estará ahí, esperando, para compartir su mierda de día contigo, cenar contigo y olvidarlo todo con unos besos y una cena tranquila. Y tú siempre piensas en el torpe, estúpido y leal hasta la muerte Ronald Weasley, porque te hace feliz, te hace reír, y te deja ganar hasta en el Quidditch porque sabe cuánto te gusta ganar. Te ha esperado toda su vida, y tú a él, a que se olvidara de Lavender, a que te mirara, y ahora te mira, te mira más allá que ningún otro, y quiere casarse contigo, por muy empollona que seas.

Hermione le miró fijamente, seria y decidida.

—Hermione —ella volvió a mirarle—. Sé que no te gusta recordar esa noche en la mansión Malfoy. Pero él no te tenía ahí y dio todo por ti sin saber si acabarías besando a otro en sus narices.

—Él es así.

—Está en su personalidad luchar por ti, así que no va a parar de hacerlo nunca. Si no te casas, seguirá intentando que seas feliz como sea.

—Harry... ve y ayuda a Ron, y trae a Ginny y a Angelina, necesito ayuda para arreglarme y no estoy lista para que me veas desnuda —sonrió levantándose a la vez que él—. Asegúrate de que me espere en el altar, ¿vale?

Harry asintió y caminó resueltamente hasta la puerta mientras ella cogía unas toallas para correr a la ducha.

—¡Y Harry! —Harry se detuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta y, entre abriéndola, la miró inquisitivo—. Gracias.


End file.
